The New Girl
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Logan is the nerd, Kendall is the jock, and Camille's the new girl! So when they both meet her on her first day of school what'll happen? Which one will Camille pick? This is for PurpleFr3ak's challenge!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**

* * *

**

**_The New Girl_**

Normal Point Of View

It was about six fifteen in the morning when Logan Mitchell began to stir awake in his bed. Logan released a yawn from his mouth and stretched, popping bones while he did so. He blinked quickly, trying to wake himself, and yawned once more, but this time louder than the first. He pulled his thick royal blue blankets off him and stood up from his king-size bed. He walked to his closet and started looking for clothes he would wear for, for school. After picking a green and white vest with a silk blue long sleeve, he walked to his drawer and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. He glanced at his un-made bed and shrugged, walking into his private bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Yes he, Logan Mitchell, was apart of a rich family. His father, Devin Mitchell, was a handsome brain surgeon for the hospital in Minnesota while his mother, Diana Mitchell, was a model. You would of thought Logan would be handsome and love to show off his looks too, just like his dad, right? The first part was right, yes, but Logan did not like to show off his looks. He didn't want random girls surrounding him every second they could, flaunting themselves for him. He hid his looks behind his trusty black thick glasses, even though his vision was perfectly find; just like his mother's and father's.

Logan began to strip himself of his silk green pajamas and yanked off his long white socks. He just threw the expensive clothes across the white tiled floor and stepped inside his shower, putting the water on hot. He hissed in pain when the steaming hot water hit his body and turned the water on the medium-heat, crossing his fingers he wouldn't be burned. As if the gods heard his cries, the water was fine and he began scrubbing at his dirty body.

Somewhere Else In Minnesota..

Kendall Knight groaned as the sunlight shun through his light-green shades. He raised his hands to block the sun's rays and tried falling back to sleep, but failed miserably. He tried covering himself with his blankets, but they were yanked off him. He peeked through closed eyelids and groaned.

"Kendall! Wake up!" His mother yelled.

"Ugh." Kendall said.

"Up. Now." She practically growled out.

Kendall jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom.

X x X Fifteen Minutes Later x X x

Kendall walked out of the bathroom, all nice and clean, and was fully dressed for school.

"Come on, Kendall! Hurry up! We got to go or we're going to be late!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Katie!" He shouted. "I'm coming!"

He grabbed his back-pack and ran down to his sister and quickly ran to her car, rushing off to their school.

At School  
First Period...

Logan walked into his Advance Algebra class, his head down and he hugged his books. He sat down in the back of the class while the students began to fill out through out the room. So far, the only people Logan remembered was James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Katie Knight, and Jo Taylor.

James Diamond was his best friend since kinder-garden. The two constantly hung out with each other and was always seen at each others houses. James had shaggy light brown hair and dark green eyes that were almost a dark chocolate. He always wore v-necks, claiming they were comfortable and stylish, and black and white Nikes. His friend loved parties, the complete opposite of Logan, and was always happy.

Katie Knight was James Diamond's girlfriend and Logan's best girl friend. They always talked to each other and texted about homework problems or just to hang out. Katie had red-brownish hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore tight shirts that showed off how curvy she was (and believe it, she was so curvy.) and all the colors of Vans you could imagine. Katie was shy, like Logan, and didn't really talk except when she was near her friends of her brother. Did he mention that Katie was Kendall's fraternal twin?

Carlos Garcia was his second best friend. Whenever Logan was down, Carlos was there for him. Carlos always made him do something stupid that had a stupid consequence, but he still went on with it regardless. Carlos always wore a black hockey helmet over his black hair and his brown eyes always twinkled every second of the day. He always wore loose clothes, saying they were comfortable, and wore Vans like Katie. Carlos had a bubbly personality and had that happy-go-lucky mood always around him.

Jo Taylor was his other best girl friend. They mostly talked whenever Logan had trouble with something outside of school. Jo had blond hair with brown highlights and mud-brown eyes. Jo loved wearing tank-tops and skirts and high heels, being the ultimate girly-girl and fashion person. Jo was loud and loved hanging out with her friends and always dreamed of being an actress.

"Hey Logan," They greeted as they sat around near him.

"Hey guys," He grinned at him. "How does it feel to finally be seniors?"

"Oh god!" exclaimed Katie. "It feels awesome!"

James grinned at his girlfriend. "True dat!"

"Thank god we only need this school year then we're out of this crazy school!" yelled Jo.

"I agree!" Carlos said.

"Yeah," Logan chuckled. "Even a genius like me wants school to end."

James punched his shoulder softly. "Sure you do.."

"I do!" pouted Logan, fixing his thick black glasses.

"Whatever, Logie.." They said and turned to the front as the teacher walked in the door.

Second Period..

"Class this is our newest student to East View, Camille Roberts," Mrs. Anderson said.

Camille Roberts waved at the students in the English class room. Mrs. Anderson blinked and quickly remembered what she was about to say next. "Camille, sit next to Logan. Logan, raise your hand so Camille can find you."

Logan slowly raised his hand in the air and slowly placed it back on his desk. When Camille saw his hand, she walked towards him and sat right besides him. When Mrs. Anderson started her lecture on proper grammar once more, Camille turned to him.

"Hey.. Logan.."

"Hello, Camille," He greeted back.

Camille noticed the book on Logan's desk. "What page are we suppose to be on?"

"Page twenty-five," He answered back.

"Oh." Camille grabbed the book under her desk and gently placed it on her desk, flipping through the pages until she saw page twenty-five. "Thanks Logan."

"Your welcome.." Logan felt butterflies twirl around his stomach.

"What time is lunch?" Camille asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"It's after this period; at twelve fifteen," He said.

"Want to hang out at lunch?" She asked. "I haven't met that many friends yet."

"Sure." He answered back.

"Would you two like to share what you were talking about?" Mrs. Anderson interrupted their conversation, making the rest of the class stare at them.

Camille and Logan blushed a light pink, shaking their heads like mad-men.

"Alright then, stop talking while I am!" Mrs. Anderson yelled.

Camille and Logan didn't say another thing after that.

Lunch

Logan pushed up his glasses with his middle finger and picked up his red apples from his tray. Camille saw him as she exited the lunch lines and walked straight towards him. She sat on the other bench and began picking at her French fries.

"I wonder if these fries are good.." Camille wondered as she picked up one and scanned it.

Logan shrugged. "They're alright, I guess.. A little salty.."

Camille bit the French fry and quickly spit it out. "A _little ?_"

Logan chuckled. "I meant a lot.. Haha.."

Camille glared at him. "My taste buds are mad at you."

Time-Skip  
Sixth Period

"Welcome to Dance Class! Today, you'll be learning the basics of dancing. Hope you guys didn't make any plans after school!" Mr. Ryan, the dance teacher, said.

The class groaned.

"What is this?" Mr. Ryan said. "You guys want detention?"

The class cheered and Mr. Ryan chuckled. "Let me take attendance.."

Mr. Ryan swirled in his chair and glanced at the white iMac screen. "Annie Anderson?"

"Here!" Annie replied.

"Bailey Corchado?" Mr. Ryan called out.

"Here!" She called out.

"Brian Cordes?" He said.

"Here!" He replied.

After A Lot Of Other Names...

"Kendall Knight!"

"Here!"

Kendall Knight looked around the studio and saw a stunning brunette girl. He walked over to her and smiled a flirty smile.

"My names Kendall," Kendall said.

"I could tell," She answered. "I'm Camille."

"Camille Roberts!"

"Here!"

"So," Kendall said. "I heard you like people who sing.."

"Really now? Are you stalking me?' Camille teased. "Just because you have first, third, and fifth period with me doesn't give you permission to do that."

"Who wouldn't want to stalk you?" Kendall flirted. "And please. Your following me."

Camille raised her hands in surrender. "You got me there."

Kendall laughed. "Now, listen to my voice and listen to my song and tell me what you think."

"Okay," She said.

_Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah) _  
_Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah) _

_So tell me who I am I supposed to be? _  
_What I gotta do to get you close to me? _  
_If I run away tonight will you follow me? _  
_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah) _

_I see you standing there all alone (all alone) _  
_Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello _  
_Cause when the lights go flashing everybody knows _  
_It's on it's on it's on _

_(Hey) Say anything you want _  
_I turn the music up _  
_'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where _  
_I'll leave it all behind _  
_To be with you tonight _  
_And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah yeah _

_And now it's time I gotta make a move _  
_We could be together if you only knew (only knew) _  
_Cause life's too short, and we got nothing to lose _  
_C'mon c'mon c'monn (Oh yeah) _  
_I can't seem to get you out of my mind (oh no) _  
_And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine (make you mine) _  
_I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah _

_Ohhhh _

_Say anything you want _  
_I turn the music up _

_'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where _  
_I'll leave it all behind _  
_To be with you tonight _  
_And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah yeah _

_I know the night is ending _  
_And time just keeps on running out _  
_I gotta find my way to you _  
_Oh yeahhhhhhhh _

_Say anything you want (say anything) _  
_I turn the music up _  
_'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where (we ain't going nowhere) _  
_I'll leave it all behind _  
_To be with you tonight (come on) _  
_And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _  
_Is screaming oh yeah _  
_Oh yeah oh yeah _

_Oh yeah _  
_oh yeah, oh yeah _  
_come on _  
_oh yeah, oh yeah _  
_I wanna hear you say _  
_oh yeah, oh yeah_

"Not that bad," Camille praised him.

Kendall smiled. "Thank you."

Stepping closer to her, he began to lean in..

Camille shoved him away from her. "Please, I don't know you that well."

"Oh well," Kendall sighed. "It was worth a shot."

Camille giggled.

After School..  
Four O'clock

"Hey Logan," Camille waved as she saw the black-haired boy walking towards the parking lot. "What are you still doing here?"

"Uh," Logan scrambled all out through his brain looking for a good excuse to tell Camille. "Um, Mrs. Lelda made me stay after school until four o'clock," He praised himself for saying a lie that was believable.

Camille smiled a teasing smile. "Wow, bad-ass nerd on the loose. Watch out, now!"

"Ha-ha," Logan laughed monotone. "Hilarious. Why are you still here?"

Camille tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Oh, you know. Dance practice.."

"Oh." Logan 'oh'ed.

Camille didn't say anything, but smile anyway. Logan felt his palms start to perspire and his forehead start to damp. He racked around his brain for another thing they could talk about.

Logan grinned to himself mentally after finding a good question to ask her. "How was your first day of school at East View?"

Camille smiled. "It was great, for a first day. I met you and Kendall Knight."

Logan froze as he heard the last name. "Kendall Knight? _The _Kendall Knight?"

"I don't know what's so great about him," Camille replied honestly. "He's just another jock, just with brains."

"True," Logan admitted.

Last year, in eleventh grade, Kendall had a higher grade than him in History- in Logan's defense, that wasn't his greatest subject. Still, he admitted defeat and tried studying harder and focusing more to the History teacher.

"Logan.." Camille said.

"What?" He asked.

"Um," Camille twirled a piece of her long brown hair around her pointer finger, looking down at the ground. "Can I see you without your glasses..?"

Logan raised a hand to his glasses. "Why?"

"I want to see what color your eyes are," She answered shyly.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip. If he let Camille look at his eyes, she might spill to everyone else how he looked without his glasses. Then again, he had this strange urge to take off his glasses and finally let someone else, besides his family, see the real him and not the nerdy Logan. He sighed and slowly began to tug at his glasses..

"Wait!" Camille called out. "You don't have to! I mean, if you don't want to.."

Logan looked at Camille. "I want you to see them."

Camille smiled an embarrassed smile. "Okay."

He started to take off his glasses again and once they were off, he folded them and placed them inside his sweater vest pocket. Before Camille could glance at his eyes, he closed them shut and turned his head to the right; looking away from Camille. Was he really about to let someone he just barely met seven hours ago see the real him? Logan started to regret his decision. But, something inside him convinced him that the decision he took was the right one.

_'Those feelings you were feeling around Camille all day; your in love, Logan. And by the looks of it, she likes you too. You have to let someone see the real you-not the nerdy Logan. She'll always be there for you, no matter what situation your in. Let her in, Logan.'_

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. He looked straight into Camille's eyes and felt an odd emotion flutter in his stomach. He saw Camille's eyes open slightly in shock as her chocolate brown eyes stared into his hazel eyes.

"Logan.. your eyes.." Camille stuttered. "They're... beautiful."

Logan chuckled. "Thank you."

Camille started walking towards him until she was about an inch away from him. She waved a hand in front of his eyes and Logan quickly grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I thought," Camille kicked the front part of her shoe into the cement. "you were blind.."

Logan nodded his head no. "I'm not, I have twenty/twenty vision."

"Then why do you wear those thick, old, black glasses?" She asked.

"Because," He replied. "I don't want people to start following me all around, like Carlos, Kendall, and James."

"Oh." She said quietly. "You know.. you are handsome, just like them."

"Really now?" He asked, a smile on his face. "Am I that handsome?"

She giggled. "You are, your eyes are a dark green, but at the same time a light chocolate brown. Then, they have this gaze in them that makes people see your real personality."

"And you got that from just one look at my eyes?" He teased.

She nodded her head. "I can read a person's personality faster with looking at their eyes instead of just hanging out with them and getting to know them."

"Oh." Logan said.

"Can you sing?" Camille asked randomly.

"Yes.. why?" Logan asked.

"Sing for me," She said.

"Okay.." He said.

_Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be  
(Where I wanna be)  
Something I, want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see  
(Tell me what you see)_

__

I gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
(Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around  
(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

You seem so, hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Every day, something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

I gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes

I can be what you need

Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
(Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around  
(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

Let me know, if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong, I'll try something new  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down  
(Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around  
(Yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back

_Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there_

Once Logan stopped singing, Camille began to tip-toe and crash her lips onto Logan's. As their lips moved in slow and passionately, Logan felt himself smile against Camille's lips. Who knew singing one song he heard on the radio could bring the girl-he may like- to kiss him on the lips, losing his first kiss? Plus, make him smile wider than he ever had before.

_'Maybe,' _He said. _'Maybe I'll trust other people with the real me and not just Camille..'_

_

* * *

_

**Fin.**

**How was it? Did you guys like it or love it? **

**PS: I kind of went overboard.. You know, when you start writing a one-shot and all these ideas hit you and you just get these mad-typing skills and then a bunch of words are written? That's what happened with this one-shot.**

**Review and Tell Me If It's Good?**


End file.
